V5.1
Visual Update * Numerous champion portraits updated * New swap feature in the in-game store * New base entrances on Summoner's Rift |Latest = January 7, 2014 |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = V4.21 |Next = VPBE }} PvP.Net Runes zZZZZZzzz League of Legends V5.1 ;Texture Rebalance Part 5 The following skins have had their textures recolored to match the new Summoner's Rift's color palette. * - Classic, Blackthorn, Blade Mistress, Exiled, and Sinful Succulence * - Classic, Northern Storm, and Thunder Lord ;Champion Portrait Updates * Azir, Cho'Gath, Ezreal, Gragas, Graves, Janna, Jarvan IV, Kayle, Kog'Maw, Lee Sin, Malphite, Maokai, Orianna, Renekton, Rengar, Rumble, Shyvana, Sion, Talon, Tristana, Udyr, Vayne, Veigar, Viktor, Zilean ;Overlapping Crowd Control Effects * 'To be turned on at a later date in the patch: Fixed a long-standing bug where champions with overlapping crowd control effects could occasionally use abilities ( , , etc) when transitioning between disables. Champions ; * General ** Classic splash changed. ; * General ** New ability icons. ** New model for all skins. ** New/modified textures for all skins. ** Modified animations to suit the new model. ** New ultimate particle effects. ; * ** Fixed a bug where a sand soldier would appear to attack but fail to do damage. ; * ** Mana cost increased to 100 from 50. ; * / ** Maximum bonus magic damage to monsters increased to 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 / 175 from 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150. ; * ** Bonus mana regeneration while stealthed changed to +2% missing mana per second from +1% maximum mana per second. * ** Strikes now apply on-hit effects. ** Strikes no longer apply spell effects. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Fizz wouldn't proc if used too close to the target. ; * ** Cooldown refund on catch reduced to 45% from 60%. * ** Now passively increases Boomerang Throw's cooldown refund on catch to 50/55/60%. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 20 / 23 / 26 / 29 / 32 from 24 / 26 / 28 / 30 / 32. * ** Healing cap against minions/monsters increased to 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 / 210 from 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180. ; * ** Missile width reduced to 120 from 150. ; * ** Damage modifier reduced to 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 % from 70 / 85 / 100 / 115 / 130 %. ; * ** While Kalista still can't cancel her basic attack, she can select a different target during the first moments of her basic attack wind up. * ** Soul-Marked: Per target cooldown reduced to 6 seconds from 8. ** Soul-Marked duration increased to 1.5 seconds from 1. ; * ** Base shield strength changed to 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 from 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 / 300. ** Scaling changed to from . ; * ** Damage reduced to 15 / 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 from 15 / 35 / 55 / 75 / 95 . * ** AP ratio reduced to 70% from 100%. * ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to 40% from 50%. ; * ** Fury decay rate increased to 4 per second from 2. * ** Healing is no longer affected by armor and is defined as specific values instead of a percentage of damage dealt. The healing cap remains unchanged. ** Healing against minions changed to 3 / 4.5 / 6 / 7.5 / 9 from 5% of damage dealt. ** Healing against champions changed to 9 / 13.5 / 18 / 22.5 / 27 from 20% of damage dealt. ** Empowered healing against minions changed to 9 / 13.5 / 18 / 22.5 / 27 from 10% of damage dealt. ** Empowered healing against champions changed to 27 / 40.5 / 54 / 67.5 / 81 from 40% of damage dealt. ** Fury generation against minions reduced to 2.5 from 5. ** Fury generation against champions increased to 10 from 5. * ** Now generates a bonus 10 Fury against champions. * ** Now generates 2.5 Fury for each minion hit and 10 Fury for each enemy champion hit. ; * * Fixed a bug where the cooldown between Harpoon casts was shorter on . ; * ** Fixed a bug where if Sion was killed while affected by a healing debuff (ex. Grievous Wounds), he would revive in his zombie form with reduced health. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 16 / 17 / 18 / 19 / 20 from 16 / 18 / 20 / 22 / 24. * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 / 11.5 / 11 / 10.5 / 10 seconds from 12 at all ranks. ; * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 325 from 330. * ** 's Staccato damage reduced to 40% from 50%. ; * ** Damage reduced to 50 / 95 / 140 / 185 / 230 from 70 / 110 / 150 / 190 / 230. * ** Now checks for s more strictly. ; * ** Tooltip updated to reflect the actual maximum stun duration of 2.25 seconds from incorrectly listing 2 seconds. Items ;Item exchanges (utility) * Trinkets, unenchanted jungle items, and boot enchantments can now be exchanged. * Trinkets can be exchanged with other trinkets of equal level. ** Cost: 100% cost of the new trinket - 70% cost of the old trinket. ** 120 second cooldown unchanged. ** Exchanging Oracle's Lens for another trinket will not refund gold. ** Rengar's Bone Tooth Necklace cannot be exchanged. * Unenchanted jungle items can be exchanged with another unenchanted jungle item. ** Cost: Free. ** Jungle item enchantments cannot be exchanged. * Boot enchantments can now be exchanged. ** Cost: 100% cost of the new enchantment - 50% cost of the old enchantment. Boot cost not considered. ; * Combine cost reduced to 1200g from 1250g. ** Total cost reduced to 2800g from 2850g. ; * Combine cost reduced to 435g from 445g. ** Total cost reduced to 1015g from 1025g. * Health increased to 200 from 180. * Health regeneration increased to 125% from 100%. * Easter Egg: Can now be found by searched "Golden Arm of Kobe", "Golden Bicep of Kobe", "Horn of the ManWolf", or "ManWolf". ; * Bonus gold increased to 15 from 10. ; * Critical strike chance reduced to 20% from 25%. ; * Recipe cost increased to 880g from 680g. ** Total cost increased to 2300g from 2100g. ; * Critical strike chance increased to 35% from 30%. ; * Bonus gold increased to 30 from 20. * The cooldown reduction mechanic now affects the recharge timer instead of the cooldown. ; * Bonus gold increased to 30 from 20. ; * Bonus gold increased to 30 from 20. ; * Bonus gold increased to 30 from 20. * Chilling Smite slow reduced to 20% from 50%. * Chilling Smite now steals the movement speed, granting the user a bonus. ; * Cost reduced to 250g from 475g. ; * Cooldown reduced to 60 seconds from 90. * Cost reduced to 250g from 475g. ; * Cooldown reduced to 120 seconds from 180. * Cost reduced to 250g from 475g. ; * Cooldown increased to 75 seconds from 60. ; (new item) * Recipe: + + 950g = 2800g * Stats: +50 armor, +50 magic resistance, +100% base health regeneration * Grants +30% bonus movement speed that build up over 2 seconds when near turrets or Void Gates. * Spawns a gate at the target location for 150 seconds (150 second cooldown, can't be placed near turrets). Every 4 seconds the gate spawns a volatile voidspawn that travels down the nearest lane. Voidspawn will behave as standard minions except they will ignore champions and explode on contact with a turret, dealing a burst of damage. After 4 seconds, a voidspawn's health will rapidly decay to 0. The fourth voidspawn and every voidspawn thereafter will deal bonus damage equal to 50% of your resistances. * Void Gate ** Health: X + (Y level) * Voidspawn ** Health: X + (Y level) ** Attack Damage: X + (Y level) increasing by after 3 voidlings have spawned ** Explosion Damage: X + (Y level) increasing by after 3 voidlings have spawned Summoner's Rift ;Map textures * Very Low and Low texture settings have been updated to be sharper and less noisy. ;Turret aggro * and other movement abilities that relocate a champion's hitbox no longer drop turret aggro if used at a certain time during the turret attack cycle. ;Base Gates * Added in between middle and outer lanes. Jungle ;Jungle AI * Jungle monsters will 'hard' reset after 5 soft leashes, reduced from 10. ** Soft leash refers to when a monster camp either loses aggro on its target or switches to a different target. ;Jungle scaling * Champions receive less experience if the cleared monster camp is three levels below them, increased from two. ; * Now knocks away wards when located at/moving to starting location. * Tooltip bonuses for second and fourth Dragon buffs have been swapped to accurately reflect the change we made in V4.21. ; * AD ** Base attack damage reduced to 240 from 500. ** Attack damage growth per minute increased to 8 (starting from 0:00) from 0, capped at +310 AD at 40:00. ** Attack damage at spawn reduced to 400 from 500. * Health ** Base health reduced to 6400 from 8800. ** Health growth per minute increased to 180 from 140. ** Health at spawn reduced to 10000 from 11600. * Melee attack ** AoE radius reduced to 175 from 350. ** Basic attack damage reduced to 100% of AD from 130%. ** Single target rear attack damage reduced to 100% of AD from 115%. ** AoE rear damage damage reduced to 50% of AD from 115%. * Spells ** Void corruption aura now scales with 5% of his AD. ** Spell is now cast once every 6 attacks from once every 4 or 5 attacks. ** Acid shot damage reduced to 20% of AD from 50%. ** Acid shot damage ratio reduced to 20% of AD from 100%. ** Acid pool damage reduced to 10% of AD from 40%. ** Tentacle knockup damage reduced to 25% of AD from 75%. Howling Abyss * Global aura ** Healing effects by allies now reduced by 50% from 20%. ** Self healing effects are still reduced by 20%. ** Mana regeneration reduced to +15% of maximum mana per 5 seconds from +30%. Summoner spells ; * Now uses a charge system, regenerating charges every 75 seconds, storing up to 2 charges from a cooldown of seconds. * Smite starts with 1 charge and only begins to gain additional charges at 1:40. * Cooldown between Smite casts changed to 15 seconds. Patch Rundown Category:Patch notes